His Personality
by rebeccawritesbtr
Summary: Kendall's wife talks to their daughter and admits that he wasn't her first love in the band. fluff. Rated T just to be safe.


I sat at the dinner table with my fourteen year old daughter, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. Usually after a long day of school she'd be talking my ear off about every little thing that happened, giving me every detail of who said what and what she did in each class. So when she was hardly saying a word, I became a bit worried.

"What's wrong sweetie? You seem quiet tonight," I asked.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"Well something must be bothering you. Did something happen at school?"

She paused, pushing some food around on her plate. "Not really."

"Then what's bothering you sweetheart?"

Another pause. Then she whispered, "It's this guy at school. He's asked me out a couple times and he's really nice and funny. But my friends don't think I should say yes because he's not all that cute."

I let the information sink in, not too thrilled with the idea of my daughter dating at this age. She still felt like my baby. But I knew I had sound advice for this.

"Okay let me tell you a little story."

She nodded and put down her fork, giving me her full attention.

"When I was in high school and college I had a massive crush on this band."

My daughter groaned and rolled her eyes, "Mom, I've heard this a billion times. Then you met the band in college and your favorite band member fell in love with you and you lived happily ever after."

I laughed at her version of the story. "No, not this time. This is a different part that I've never told you. I'm not sure I've even told your father."

"Is it bad?" she asked worriedly.

"No, no. Nothing of that sort. Just listen." After a signal she was paying attention I began again. "So this band had a tv show. I remember hearing it being promoted on the network, but I never paid much attention and wasn't a super fan from the start. But one day while on a weekend trip with some friends we were bored and caught a couple episodes at pure random. I was immediately hooked on these guys but one of them caught me in particular."

"Dad," my daughter stated.

"Actually no it wasn't." She looked shocked, but I continued. "I don't know if it was the character, or just how cute he was, probably a bit of both, but that weekend I deemed Logan my favorite of the group."

"Uncle Logan? Really?"

"Yep. So anyway, I didn't pay too much attention to the band, I liked them, listened to their music sometimes, and watched an episode or two if it happened to be on, but I was nowhere near stalker status, or Rushers as we called it back in the day. Throughout that year I maintained Logan as my favorite and didn't really think twice about it. I was adamant that Logan was the cutest and the other three weren't for me; they just weren't as attractive. But then there was that first concert."

"What happened? Did Dad do something? Did Uncle Logan?"

"I'm not sure what exactly clicked in me that night, but I could not take my eyes off the tall blond running and sweating like crazy on stage."

She giggled.

"But I still didn't think he was very cute. After that show I spent more and more time online researching and following the band who had captured my heart in one night. I watched a lot of interviews and read up on them a ton. And that's when I really started falling for the blond one with the big nose and those green eyes." I winked at my daughter, knowing she got a pair of those too.

She rolled them at me again. "But what made you change your mind?"

"His personality. The more I watched, the more I became enamored with his kind personality and his big big heart. And the more I noticed that the more beautiful he became to me. And soon all his goofy smiles and silly antics were cuter than ever before because I had fallen in love with his personality first. And that's what matters. If you like someone for who they are the rest of them becomes even more attractive."

She nodded, processing it all. Then she asked, "But what about Uncle Logan?"

"Oh. Well I just never really loved him in the same way that I love your father. I definitely do love Uncle Logan, Uncle James, Uncle Carlos, and Uncle Dustin, but just differently than your dad."

"What's this talk about 'dad'? Are you guys talking about me when I'm not around again?"

"Hi Daddy!" our little girl smiled brightly from across the table, always the daddy's girl.

"Hi pumpkin," he kissed her on the top of the head. "So what were we talking about?"

"The time that Mom loved Uncle Logan more than you," she explained.

Kendall's big eyebrows shot up his forehead, "Oh really?" He looked at me, concern in his eyes.

"Relax it was way before I even met you guys. Nothing to worry about."

"Thanks for the advice Mom! I think I'm gonna go text Mike right now." She jumped out of her seat, hugged me and ran for her room.

"Get back here and finish your dinner as soon as you're done!" I called after her.

I looked over and Kendall was still staring at me. "Who's Mike?"

"A guy from school she likes. He asked her out and has been waiting for a reply."

"Uh huh…" he said, eyes still trained directly on mine.

I got up and walked over to where he was leaning against the counter and draped my arms around his neck.

"You loved Logan more than me?" he whispered. I could tell this was bringing back some of his insecurities.

"No, not really. Just at first when I thought you guys were cool I thought Logan was the cutest. Way before I knew you."

His green eyes pierced my own, investigating my every move. "Oh. So I'm assuming something changed your mind. Because I was definitely the favorite when it came time to meet you."

I giggled at the memory. "Yeah. At the first concert there was this blond who was dripping with sweat and thrusting his hips all over the stage. And I never really looked back."

He grinned, confidence back. "Ah I see. So it was the hips," he mumbled gently jerking them into me.

"Oh no, not now. Save that for later," I whispered harshly, moving back a little.

"Fine." He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer. "But I may have to remind you why you changed your mind in the first place later tonight. Then punish you for liking Logan."

I grinned before kissing him softly, then muttering, "Can't wait."

* * *

I swear I'm not giving up Fix a Heart. This idea just came to me and I had to get it out. I'll get back to that one soon (hopefully) but for now enjoy this! Reviews are love!


End file.
